


All of you

by Remustrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Praise Kink, kind of, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remustrash/pseuds/Remustrash
Summary: Castiel was obsessed with Dean, all of him.





	1. Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very content with this but... well, I hope you enjoy it anyway. English is my second language so please let me know in the comments if there's any mistake.  
> It's only my second fic so Kudos and comments make me really really happy <3

Castiel was obsessed with Dean.

He was obsessed with each one of the little freckles spread across Dean’s nose, especially those that were so tiny that no one but Cas could notice them, because Cas was the only one who could get close enough.

He was obsessed with all of Dean’s smiles. Yes, all of them. Cas had been classifying Dean’s smiles since the second or third time he saw those lips curved into one. He had come to know very well Dean’s sarcastic smile, for instance, although he still found it difficult sometimes to understand exactly what had caused it. He loved Dean’s happy smile a lot. Cas once explained Dean that his happy smiles were like eclipses, so rare yet so beautiful to witness. And after he told Dean that, he discovered another smile, one that came together with a furious blush all over Dean’s face. 

But the one that Castiel adored the most was Dean’s proud smile. Not his _I’m proud-of-you_ smile, but rather his _I’m proud-of-myself_ smile. Now that one was as unusual as a rainbow on a sunny day, but when it appeared, it lighted up Dean’s eyes with such intensity that it made Cas want to travel back in time and betray heaven again just because that smile alone justified everything he had ever done for that human.

He could talk about Dean’s smiles for ages, but he was also obsessed with Dean’s body. Not in a sexual way (although yes, that too), but just because Dean was so beautifully constructed. He did not know exactly how every human was created, but whoever designed Dean was truly an artist. Cas had been observing humanity for centuries, but he strongly believed Dean to be the most stunning of them all. 

Maybe he wasn’t, though. Maybe Dean was just one handsome man of the hundreds of handsome men alive. Perhaps every man was, to someone somewhere, the most gorgeous man on earth. But if you asked this angel, he’d assure you that Dean was the image of perfection, all of him: every finger, every curve, every blond hair on his head. 

Cas liked to tell him that as well, and he used to do it at all times. They would be having breakfast with Sam in the bunker and Cas would tell Dean just how adorable he looked with his bed hair and his two-day stubble. Dean would then proceed to blush like a thirteen year old girl on her first date as Sam tried to keep a straight face on the other side of the table. A few more scenes like that and Dean completely forbade Cas from saying things like that on public.

When it was just the two of them, however, it was an entirely different story. When they were alone, Dean could let the mask fall off. He loved being praised by Cas as much as Cas liked praising him. And that led yet to another of the many things Castiel loved about the human. 

For Cas, sex with Dean was like dying and coming back to life as a whole new person. It was like erasing all of his fears and worries with every touch, like discovering a new form of pleasure in every kiss and losing his mind with every breath. Cas treasured each time as it was the first one, because each time was as unforgettable. 

Heaven was nothing compared to the sweet and slow love-making sometime early on the mornings, quiet gasps and soft touches, light kisses all over their faces and whispers of _I love you_ and _always_ against each other’s necks. But Cas liked the other type as well. The impatient _please I need it so bad_ kind of sex, hard and hot and messy, loud shameless moans and the obscene sound of two bodies colliding with each other again and again and again. The kind of nights that left marks; those nights that had Sam lecturing them about privacy for a week. 

Dean didn’t mind Cas praising him then. He needed it. He yearned for it. He moaned louder with every compliment that was muttered on his ear, and with every _so beautiful, Dean, so good for me_ he seemed to come a little harder. 

Castiel had watched humanity for many endless centuries. He had envied them, cried for them, helped them, _loved them._ But absolutely nothing he had felt could ever be compared to what he felt for Dean. The best part, however, is that if there was something Castiel had never even dared to dream of during his long years of observation... it was that one day, finally, humanity would love him back. 


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to the first chapter but from Dean's perspective. Both are one-shots and can be read separately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm very happy you liked the first chapter and wanted a second from Dean's pov. Second, I'm so sorry it took me so long!  
> Tbh I don't like season 12 of the show so far and I didn't like S11 much either, for that I've been feeling a bit angry towards the show and towards myself for not liking it anymore and so that's mainly why this took me so long.  
> I'll always love Supernatural and Destiel though, I'm sure I'll come back to feeling like Destiel trash again as soon as I find a good fanfic to read
> 
> Sorry if it's not as good as the first, I tried my best. Hope you enjoy it!

Castiel is a handsome man. That’s just a fact and Dean’s not blind. But admitting to that it’s the same as saying that Sam is a handsome man, or that a little girl looks pretty. It doesn’t mean anything else than that, right?

Okay, perhaps Castiel makes him think of other things that he would never think about his brother or a little girl (thank God). But hey, he read somewhere on the internet that it’s quite normal for a guy to have a ‘man crush’. It doesn’t have to be a big deal! It’s not different from crushing on Dr. Sexy or on that bartender from Colorado. Or on the bartender’s butt because man, that was some nice piece of...

Fine, perhaps he’s had more than just one ‘man crush’, so what? That does not make him gay or bisexual or whatever. It just makes him a _little_ gay for _some_ guys. There’s a big difference. 

And can your really blame him? I mean, have you seen Cas? Dr. Sexy may have his cowboy boots and that hot professional aura, but lately all Dean can think about when watching the show is how much better Dr. Sexy would look with blue eyes, shorter hair and a dirty trench coat. Maybe with a huskier voice too, preferably one similar to Castiel’s...

You get the point.

It’s not just how Cas looks, though. That’s what makes all of this even more complicated. If it were just a physical kind of attraction, Dean could easily take care of that (or rather his hand could). But it’s so much more than that.

It’s his eyes, for instance. Dean is completely sure that the colour of Cas’ eyes is the purest and most beautiful blue that has ever existed, that perfect shade of blue that painters would spend their whole life trying to recreate. And even if they managed to do that, they would never be able to catch what’s beyond the colour: that glimpse of Castiel’s soul, that mix of confusion and honesty and hope that makes Cas who he is.

And his smile, shit, that smile was _dangerous_. Almost all of the occasions in which Dean was close to grabbing the angel by his tie and kissing him senseless were because of that smile. Add Cas’ laugh to the bunch and... well, Dean cannot promise to act rational when confronted with that sound. It is so unusual though, that on the last couple of months Dean has made it his mission to make Cas laugh as often as possible, even if that threatens to tear down all the walls he’s built around his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, remember English isn't my first language so tell me in the comment if you notice any mistake, that'll help me improve my English:)


End file.
